Chouji the Expert
by VioletFauxpa
Summary: Chouji and Shikamaru think all is well, but Ino decides to use her abilities to mess around with Konoha's newest love birds, and there might be some bad side effects.
1. Chouji the Expert

_Hungry hands searched frantically around his body, as if the more they felt the more that they were fed. At first he was nervous, his faced fully flushed as he felt the other boys' hands touch his chest, and then curiously sneak under his shirt. Chouji always considered himself a shy person, but now that he felt Shikamaru coming further and further into his personal space, he could see just how bashful he was. It was dizzying, the fear he felt in his heart as his best friend felt his body. He had no experience with romance before, and he wasn't sure what to do. The fact that he was a novice just helped fuel his uncertainty that much more. If it was a eating contest, he was all for it, but sex? Sex was a word that had never even crossed his mind until now. _

_Shikamaru came over like he would any other day. They spoke a few words, but then Chouji let his friend sit in silence after awhile. Shikamaru came to his house for mainly one reason, to sit quietly in the company of his friend, away from the noise of his mother or his teammate, Ino. Today was no different. Chouji took Shikamaru to his room, and let him rest on his bed while he sat on the foot of his bed watching the tv that sat on his dresser. Grabbing handfuls of chips and stuffing them into his mouth, Chouji would chew loudly as he watched his shows, and occasionally laugh at something that was funny. Next, however, was when things started to change. _

_Chouji felt the bed shift as Shikamaru sat next to him on the foot of the bed, staring at the tv for a few seconds before taking the remote from Chouji's hand and turning it off. Chouji watched wordlessly as Shikamaru dropped the remote on the floor and reached for the bag of chips settled between his legs. Chouji didn't know what to expect, he had never seen Shikamaru acting so strange, all he could do was watch to see what he'd do next. Shikamaru's hand grabbed the bag and pulled it out of Chouji's reach and dropped it on the floor like the remote. "My chips..." Chouji whined, but forgot about it when he saw Shikamaru looking at him. He studied Shikamaru's eyes for a second, knowing he had seen them somewhere before. Then, it struck him. He had seen Ino with the same eyes whenever she was near Sasuke. Chouji didn't understand why Shikamaru would be looking at him like that. Shikamaru looked down at Chouji's hand he had used to hold the chips, and Chouji watched as Shikamaru grabbed his hand and lifted the fingers up to his mouth. Chouji swallowed hard as his fingers were but an inch from Shikamaru's lips, and then he almost had a heart attack as Shikamaru placed his fingers in his mouth, licking off the flavor left behind from the chips. _

"_Shi... Shikamaru?" Chouji gasped, his face beat red. "What are you..." Chouji began to ask, but was cut off by Shikamaru._

"_Chouji..." Shikamaru started as he pulled Chouji's fingers out of his mouth, but then didn't say anything else after._

_Chouji had an idea of what was happening, Shikamaru was trying to start something. Chouji was stiff, he couldn't move a muscle if he tried. He didn't want to predict this being his first time and them being wrong, but as time moved on, it seemed like there was no denying it. Shikamaru pulled off Chouji's scarf, and then slid his hands underneath his jacket, pulling it off to expose his shirt with the giant red symbol for food on the front. Things were moving so fast, Chouji was afraid he would never be able to breathe. _

_Shikamaru now had his hands on Chouji's chest, pushing him down onto his back so that he could straddle him. Chouji rested on his elbows as he looked into Shikamaru's eyes, seeing the twinkle of lust burn like an ever growing_ _fire. Chouji felt his friend rub his chest lightly through the fabric of his shirt as he bent down to catch Chouji's lips in a kiss. Chouji's eyes bulged at the contact. He was so surprised he didn't notice his shirt being lifted up and two hands going underneath to touch his skin. Still kissing, Chouji now grew into it, kissing back and opening his mouth as Shikamaru opened his. Chouji could feel himself growing underneath his pants, and winced as Shikamaru moved his hips around to coax the boy further into excitement. Chouji closed his eyes as Shikamaru got off his lap and put his hands on his pants' waistline. Then, Shikamaru pulled down the front with one hand and released Chouji's meat. Gasping at the surprising size of his friend's member, Shikamaru used his other hand to fondle the virgin. _

_Chouji bit his lip as more and more new feelings soared through his body. When he felt a hot moisture encase his prick,_ _Chouji bit on his bottom lip hard, probably breaking the skin, but he felt no pain. He opened his eyes to see Shikamaru's head bobbing up and down on his dick, and his body broke out in gooseflesh as he felt Shikamaru lick his head with great care. Chouji's bandaged hands gripped the sheets of his bed as he felt himself reaching a peak. His breaths became more desperate_ _and his body began to shake as he felt it rise. Chouji opened his mouth about to scream when..._

Bang!

Chouji jumped out of his bed, landing face first on the floor as he heard a sudden noise blast form the tv that he had left on. Rubbing his face as he got up, Chouji found himself confused and dazed. He was dreaming. Cursing, Chouji slammed a fist on the floor and stood up, now noticing a hard protrusion sticking out from underneath his shorts. He ignored his erection as he walked over to the tv, angrily pushing the button to turn it off. This had been the forth time this week he had dreamt of him and Shikamaru. Each time the dream had gotten progressively more descriptive, from the feelings of every touch to the sounds of their breathing. Chouji risked his sanity in thinking this, but he also swore he could still taste Shikamaru's mouth.

Chouji put both of his hands up to his head and pulled his hair, grunting as he forced the images out of his mind and the taste from his lips. As he rid himself of the thoughts, he didn't even bother to worry about his feelings. So what if he liked Shikamaru, it's not like he was old enough to let anything happen between them, he was 15 after all. And even if he was older, Chouji would never be able to admit to Shikamaru how he felt. He knew his friend would be surprised, but he also knew he would get over it in time and let things move on. Shikamaru wasn't the kind of person to be heavily affected by much of anything. Still, Chouji didn't think he had the willpower to come out in front of Shikamaru.

Chouji felt his cock throb, begging for attention, but Chouji denied it. Instead, he pulled his hair harder, the pain deflating the pulsating mass of flesh and removing the tent that had been pitched in his shorts. Chouji had developed the habit of pulling his hair to control himself in many situations. Like eating, pulling his hair seemed to ease his mind and often times Ino would stare at him in wonder as she saw him pulling at his head. Chouji would do this when he wasn't near his chips, or when he wanted to conserve his food for later, when he might really need it. Chouji considered it training whenever he decided to ignore himself. If he was on a mission and suddenly popped a woody, he couldn't just whip it out and take care of it, he would have to swallow his need and save it for another time. Pulling his hair was the only way to get rid of his bone, he discovered, so now he pulled his hair almost every time it happened.

Chouji removed his hands from his hair and looked over at his clock that sat on his bedside table. 7:45 A.M. Chouji had fallen asleep and slept with the tv on throughout the whole night. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he was sure it was roughly around 11 P.M., since he went in his room at around 10 and sat around watching tv and eating chips for at least an hour. He was lucky the tv woke him up, he forgot to set his clock to wake him up. He had to train again today, alongside Shikamaru and Ino. They were supposed to meet at around 8, and Chouji would be running late if he didn't hurry. Chouji rushed through his morning rituals, brushing his hair and his teeth, washing his face, and then finally getting dressed. Not too long ago, Chouji changed his normal outfit. Instead of the green jacket, scarf, and shorts, he now wore a large, red top with armor covering his arms, body and upper legs. Even his hair was different. It was no longer jutting out in two giant spikes, but was now loose. His forehead protector was turned into a normal forehead protector that he wore like Naruto and Shino wore theirs'. However, he kept his famous symbol for food still painted on his chest. He felt he needed heavier clothing since he had begun to sport a hard on at random times. His old clothes didn't meet the standards of effectively hiding a boner like these new ones did. Chouji then remembered his dream. In it he was in his old uniform, and they were younger, back to the age of 12, but why would he dream about that instead of himself and Shikamaru now? Perhaps it was because he was so used to wearing the other clothes that he still saw himself in them, but nonetheless, Chouji shook the question out of his mind and left his house, waving goodbye to his father who was washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

Since all three of them were now Chunin, training was now more strenuous than it was back when they were merely Genin, and for the whole day they trained. However, halfway through, Shikamaru found a rock off to the side of where they were training, which was a grassy clearing just outside of the village. He stayed on the rock for the remainder of the training, and Asuma didn't mind, since he had been training like a Chunin longer than Chouji or Ino had. Plus, the less Shikamaru worked, the less he'd have to pay feeding him later. Asuma always fed his group after each training, a routine he wasn't too proud of, but Chouji insisted he keep up. Luckily, he always had money, a luxury most smokers of his calabur didn't have. Asuma was ready to call it quits for the day, and was sure he'd get the sign that the others were ready as well. Like clockwork, Chouji fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Sensei!" Chouji cried, the sweat from his workout pouring off his skin. "I'm hungry!"

"Alright then, lets pack it up and head to the buffet!" Asuma said to all three, stopping Ino from her business and waking up Shikamaru who had fallen asleep awhile back.

Time crawled by for Chouji. From the trip to the buffet to the time it took for the BBQ to be served. When the food reached the table though, Chouji stared at it in awe, breathing in the deep aroma of the spices. Asuma nodded his head, saying they could start the meal. Chouji pounced first, piling the cooker in the middle of the table with his claimed pieces of meat. Ino watched in horror, a face she often wore at the dinner table, but she did manage to scrounge up a few vegetables. Shikamaru just watched Chouji, his eyes fixed on the pieces of meat as they entered his mouth, the juices from the meat that ran down Chouji's chin, and then Chouji's throat as he swallowed. Chouji didn't notice, his eyes dazed by his hunger. Shikamaru broke out in a small blush and then brought his fist up to cough.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Shikamaru excused himself without looking at the others, his eyes now focused at the table to keep from looking at Chouji.

"Alright, I'll try and save you some." Asuma said, joking with Chouji although he didn't notice.

Shikamaru walked away, his hands in his pockets. "Damn it." Shikamaru cursed softly, angered by his actions at the table. It had taken every bit of strength he had to not jump over the table and kissing his chubby friend, sucking the meat right out of his mouth and licking the taunting trail of juice off of his chin. After entering the bathroom, Shikamaru made his way to the sink, and splashed water onto his face. He knew he couldn't go on like this, he had to tell Chouji, but he wasn't sure he could. Shikamaru looked up at himself in the mirror, his eyebrow twitching in frustration, and then with a sigh, he left the bathroom and returned to the table.

The group continued to enjoy the food for another hour after Shikamaru had returned. Asuma never saw the point in leaving quickly if he was spending so much money just to be there, so he often stayed as long as the kids could stand. Eventually, the time came when they had to leave. Asuma picked up the check and held himself up upon seeing the price. Paying the bill quickly so as to not have second thoughts, Asuma and the others got up and left the building. Once outside, Asuma waved goodbye and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Ino looked over at her teammates and shook her head, her hair that she let grow out again moving behind her. She then turned around and walked towards her home, not waving but laughing as she left. Shikamaru looked at her and snickered, her attitude always making him laugh. He then looked over at Chouji, who too was looking at Ino, but then noticing Shikamaru looking at him, he put on a big smile. Shikamaru noticed a small line of juice still left of the taller boy's chin. Reaching up, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his hand across Chouji's chin and wiped the juice on his pants.

"Slob..." Shikamaru teased, letting out a small smile at his friend.

"Well, you know..." Chouji said back, giggling.

The two stood in silence in front of the diner for a few minutes before walking the opposite way of Ino, heading towards their homes. Shikamaru battled with himself, trying to come out to Chouji. Chouji, however, he just walked like all was good. He truly had a good hold on his feelings. Just that morning he had a erotic dream about the boy right next to him, and yet he was able to walk next to him without a problem. They reached Shikamaru's house first, and Chouji was surprised to see his friend still walking with him. Shikamaru had decided to walk Chouji to his house before going home. Once there, he planned on telling Chouji.

Time seemed to fly by on the way. Shikamaru walked him up to his front door and Chouji looked at his friend, smiling in thanks for the kind gesture of being walked home. As he touched the doorhandle to go in, Shikamaru threw his hand out to grab Chouji's wrist before he could enter his house. Chouji looked at him in wonder, now noticing the awkwardness in Shikamaru's face.

"Shikamaru... what's wrong?" Chouji asked, his voice soft and sincere.

"Chouji, I..." Shikamaru began, but then swore he was beginning to sound like someone out of a sappy love movie. "Screw this..."

Angrily, Shikamaru pulled on Chouji's top, forcing the taller boy to bend down. Shikamaru pushed his face into Chouji's, kissing his best friend with everything he had. Chouji choked at the sudden kiss, lost in his own mind. People walking by on the street stopped in shock of the two boys kissing, but then they hurried along. Chouji brought his hands to Shikamaru's hips, resting them there as he kissed his friend back. He was relieved he didn't have to be the one to make the first move. Breaking apart, Chouji looked at Shikamaru with a face of mature happiness. Shikamaru laughed at how stupid he was for worrying so much about telling Chouji.

"Hey, wanna spend the night?" Chouji joked, nudging Shikamaru's shoulder in play.

"Yeah right, my mom is expecting me back home tonight." Shikamaru told his friend, smiling at the sight of Chouji rasing his hands and shoulders in the 'Oh well' sort of way.

Still nervous, like all people in a new relationship, the two waved goodbye to each other and separated, Chouji going inside and Shikamaru turning around to go home. On his way back, Shikamaru planned about his next move. Chouji was elated for the rest of the night, walking around with a smile as he snacked. His father looked at him with a raised eyebrow, smiling at his son's strange behavior. Chouji made his way to his room eventually, sitting on his bed watching tv and still eating chips. After he finished his bag and his show ended, Chouji turned off the tv with his remote and settled in bed. As he covered himself and rested his head on his pillow, he heard a knock at his door that lead to the outside. Chouji got up and made his way to the door, wondering who it could be. Chouji slid the door open slowly and saw who it was. Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Chouji whispered so as to not wake up his father.

"Can I come in?" Shikamaru asked, noticing Chouji's bed attire. His shorts and simple white shirt.

"What's wrong, Shika?" Chouji asked, worried for his friend as he stepped aside and let him in. "Do you want to spend the night or something?"

"Chouji..." Shikamaru looked over to his friend after the door was shut.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru, his eyes wordlessly questioning him. Shikamaru didn't feel like himself right then. All he could feel was that he wanted Chouji more than ever. So much so that he actually snuck out of his house and made his way over here just to see him. Chouji walked up to Shikamaru, slightly towering over him. Shikamaru looked up and, like before, grabbed Chouji's shirt and pulled him down. Chouji knew what was wrong the moment Shikamaru connected with him once again. His friend was hungry. Shikamaru kissed Chouji desperately, going further than before by adding his tongue. Chouji followed Shikamaru's lead by opening his mouth and using his tongue as well. Chouji placed his hands on Shikamaru's hips, not knowing what else to do with them. It was now that he began to get nervous. He wasn't sure if Shikamaru expected him to know what to do or if he was going to be in charge. Shikamaru took a second to step back slightly and pull of his vest and tunic, and then started to kiss Chouji once his upper half was bare.

Chouji ran his hands across Shikamaru's back now, feeling his soft skin all over. Shikamaru shivered at the contact, but only kissed harder. He too wrapped his arms around Chouji and rubbed his back, now following his lead. Breaking out of the kiss, Shikamaru began to kiss Chouji's cheeks, licking the swirls. Then, after he had traced them both, he moved to his neck and nipped tenderly at him, causing moans to break for Chouji as he felt Shikamaru continue to explore his body. Shikamaru then growing lazy and wanting to cut to the chase, stuck his hand down into Chouji's crotch as he played with his neck. Chouji gasped, shocked at the sudden hold Shikamaru had on his package. As Shikamaru started to kiss Chouji again, he began to mold the hardening flesh in his hand, pulling Chouji out of his shy shell. Chouji hadn't noticed, but his hands had made their way to Shikamaru's butt, gripping both mounds tightly as he was teased.

Shikamaru managed to pull Chouji back to his bed and then removed his hand and pulled off his lover's shirt, quickly getting it over his head so they could kiss once again. Their feet crunched on potato chip bags that littered the floor as they moved, causing Shikamaru to grow annoyed. Tired of the sound, Shikamaru went behind Chouji and pushed him onto the bed, staring at his ass as he fell. Chouji landed on his hands so as to not break his now rock hard erection that was pushing at the wall of his shorts, which was crying to be released. Chouji turned around and rested on his elbows, letting his legs hang off the bed as he watched Shikamaru strip. He took off his pants, leaving his undershorts on to keep some more mystery to himself. He was determined to see Chouji's before Chouji saw his. Shikamaru looked at Chouji's flushed face, which was filled with heat, same as his own. Now eyeing Chouji's hard on, Shikamaru began to rub the length through the material, bringing gasps from the other boy. Chouji watched Shikamaru's hand closely as it rubbed him, wishing it would pull off the obstructing cloth and start to pump him. He bit his lip as he thought about his wish, wondering if it would come true.

Shikamaru saw Chouji's eyes and decided to move on. He brought both hands up to the waistband and began to pull off the shorts once Chouji's lifted his hips so that the clothing could slip off easily. Now totally naked, Chouji laid on his bed with his legs spread, waiting for Shikamaru's next move. Shikamaru watched Chouji's cock twitch with neglect. He was so hungry he didn't know where to begin. Taking a firm hold of his friend's impressive member, Shikamaru began to pump it gently, and then faster and harder as Chouji began to thrust his hips. As he saw a familiar liquid form around Chouji's tip, Shikamaru placed his tongue on it, licking it off. Then, working the head in his mouth, Shikamaru began to suck on it to the best of his abilities. He was no expert, this was his first time after all, so he didn't know all the tricks to bring Chouji's to his knees. Lucky for him, this was Chouji's first time as well, so he didn't know what he was missing. Chouji whimpered with bliss. His whole lower region numb with pleasure as Shikamaru worked him. It was beginning to become too much and Chouji couldn't just sit there any longer. Chouji pulled Shikamaru up to his face and they kissed again, and then Chouji put Shikamaru on his back. Shikamaru watched as Chouji wasted no time in pulling off his shorts and engulfing his dick with his mouth, returning the favor.

Shikamaru wasn't sure how well he did, but he knew Chouji was a natural. Maybe it was from all the food he ate that he knew how to work his tongue just right, but whatever it was Chouji put chills down Shikamaru's spine. Giving off deep groans as Chouji pleasured him, Shikamaru couldn't help but thrust into Chouji's mouth. Chouji could easily take it all in his mouth, and Shikamaru wasn't small. Provided, he wasn't as large as Chouji, he still had enough to choke someone. But Chouji, he swallowed it like only an expert could. This brought questions to Shikamaru's mind as to whether Chouji really was a virgin, but he didn't care. Chouji stroked himself as he sucked on Shikamaru, keeping his hard on fully erect while he worked. Chouji considered it like sucking a popsicle, only it didn't melt. The comparison to food made Chouji blow harder, being turned on by the fact that he could relate it to food.

Shikamaru was in utter agony as he felt himself drawing close. He squirmed all over the bed, heatedly jabbing his cock further into Chouji's mouth as he felt his seed boiling. Grabbing Chouji's hair, Shikamaru felt himself come, spilling into Chouji's mouth, bringing a deep moan from the boy giving the pleasure. Chouji felt and tasted the liquid spilling into his mouth, sucking harder, trying to get it all out. Placing his hands on Shikamaru's hips, Chouji knelt on the bed as he bent down and sucked harder, determined to get every drop. Once it had stopped and Shikamaru had turned into tired putty, Chouji brought his mouth from his friend's crotch and kissed him. Continuing to pump himself, Chouji jerked himself off. Shikamaru moved his hand away and started to stroke his friend, wanting to make him come like he had. Mimicking him, Shikamaru tried to swallow it all, but failed. Eating most though, Shikamaru worked it until he heard Chouji cry with joy. Shikamaru stopped bobbing and let Chouji shoot his load into his mouth. Drinking it all, Shikamaru lapped at his slit, beckoning for more before giving up and laying next to Chouji.

Both were exhausted. Even a whole day of training couldn't make them tired like that. They were so dead, they could hardly move enough to grab the cover, that had been kicked on the floor, and pull it over themselves. In seconds they were both out, left to sleep together for the first time.

My first Chouji and Shikamaru smut story. I hope it was good for you all, and the next chapter, you can expect it to get, deeper, so to speak. ;)


	2. Pig in Deers' Clothing

Chapter two!

I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I'd make Temari a man so she wouldn't be all cozy with Shikamaru! I can't hate her, though, she really is a kickass character. She whipped Tenten's butt! But, I still wish she'd back off Chouji's man, she could always hit on someone else.

Warnings: Hello? If you haven't noticed the rating, you should notice it very quickly.

* * *

Shikamaru left soon after Chouji had fallen asleep. He ran through the darkened streets and finally reached his house, pulling out his key from his pocket and silently entering the front door. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe he actually had done _that _with Chouji. Slipping his shoes off and making his way to his room, Shikamaru moved on his tiptoes, so as to not rouse his parents, mainly his mother. The house was quiet and pitch black around every corner, so he knew he was safe, but he still wanted to make sure. As he entered his room, closing the door behind him without a sound, he walked over to his window and looked out at the yard. And, near a bush just a few feet from the window, he could see a hand resting on the grass. "Return." Shikamaru said, then collapsing on the floor. The hand in the bush now twitched, and then the owner stood up, dusting herself off. Ino had been the one who had just been with Chouji, not Shikamaru. She used her ability to take over Shikamaru's body and seduce Chouji. Ino had always figured Chouji would give in to Shikamaru rather than her, since he never gave her any clues that she attracted him. She wasn't stupid, she saw the slight glances they would give each other. Just that day at dinner, she saw Shikamaru blush and go away. She knew that Chouji was the reason, and what's worse, is that she too was beginning to want the glutton of the group. Her reason for wanting him was completely different than Shikamaru's, however. 

As Ino walked home, she recalled the time when she felt her feelings for her teammate change. Maybe a month ago, she thought, or a bit longer. She was working at her family's flower shop since she hadn't been getting any missions. She had just been upgraded to the level of Chunnin, like Shikamaru, and she was still forced by her mother to watch over the store. She then remembered her mother saying she needed several boxes of flowers to be delivered to some house on the other side of the village for a funeral. Ino had always forced Chouji to help her carry heavy loads, and she was sure he wouldn't mind helping her out again. She made her way to his house, knocking on the front door. She waited for a few minutes, and knocked louder each time no one answered. Still, though, no one came to the door. "Where is he? I know he isn't out, he never leaves unless he has a mission." Ino asked herself, walking around the side of his house to his room. She knew Shikamaru would do this whenever he came over, so why couldn't she?

She made her way up to his sliding door, and put her ear up to it, seeing if she could hear him inside. Sure enough, he was in there, she could tell by the sound of the tv and a bag of chips crackling. She slightly opened the door, only making a crack so she could look in. She would normally not care about being quite, but she had a feeling she shouldn't barge in. She looked in his room, at first not seeing anything. She saw bags covering the floor, the edge of Chouji's bed, and his feet. Ino slightly opened the door some more, just enough for her to be able to see the rest of Chouji. She felt herself grow faint. Quickly, she tore herself from the door and began to run away from the house, but then stopped before reaching the street again. She thought about what she had seen. It was so unexpected, she wasn't sure if she could remember it all. She saw Chouji, sitting on his bed, with a bag of chips next to him and... the tv was on, but he wasn't watching it. She tried to stray away from what had made her blush and shy away from the door. The tiny, yet large reason that she almost had a nosebleed all over Chouji's porch.

Ino thought she was going crazy, no way was he doing what she thought she saw. Slowly, she made her way back over to the door, which was still slightly ajar. She saw his feet again, and shyly let her eyes travel up his body as he laid on his bed. She saw his legs, with his house shorts haphazardly pulled down to his lower thighs, and feeling her face grow hot with yet another blush, she continued to look up. Chouji's left hand had pushed away the bag of chips he had previously been eating, which was probably the sound of the bag crackling that she had heard earlier through the door. His left hand now gripped the sheets of the bed, as if he was frustrated. She saw Chouji had his eyes closed, and his cheeks were heavily flushed, coloring his red swirls darker. Ino then gave in to her curiosity, looking at what she was avoiding. She saw Chouji's right hand moving up and down quickly. She was so surprised by what she was seeing, she tried to tell herself it was something else, but deep down she knew the truth.

Chouji's hand moved furiously, stroking his hard arousal so fast Ino was amazed that it hadn't been pulled off. Since he was moving so fast, she couldn't get a good look at him, but eventually, Chouji slowed down to give his unknown guest a better view. Now calmly, Chouji lifted his hand up and slid it back down over himself, basking in the pleasure longer before ending everything. Ino's eyes were staring at Chouji with a shocked daze. She had never imagined that Chouji, of all people, would be lugging around a tool like that! He hid it very well under his clothes, and since he was fat, she had never given him a chance. But, now that she was seeing it with her own eyes, Ino was utterly thrown back. Her feet stayed glued to the ground, as too did her eyes to Chouji. In a matter of minutes, her feelings were radically altered. Once, she had daydreamed of Sasuke being the one with a bountiful package, and him using it on her. Now, she began to think of Chouji. She watched as Chouji picked up his speed once again, pounding at himself mercilessly. Ino felt herself grow hot in another area other than her face as Chouji attacked himself. She saw Chouji bite his lip as he moaned deeply, before shooting his seed all over himself. Ino's mouth now gaped open, a light gasp escaping from her. She watched more, her eyes greedy for the sight of her friend. Chouji's whole body tensed as he came, and then went limp as the pleasure had stopped. His heavy prick, still full of blood, fell over and rested on him as he huffed for air. Ino watched for another minute, caught in Chouji's spell, before she looked away and ran, her long, blonde hair flowing in the wind as she ran to her shop with all her speed.

Unlike Shikamaru, who she was sure actually liked Chouji, Ino wanted Chouji for one thing. She wanted to have his sex all for herself. She wanted it so much, she actually used Shikamaru to get to it. Normally, she would just approach someone and demand they take her, but she could never do that with Chouji. She was afraid of what her friends would think if she went with the 'Fatty' of the class. Even so, she knew she'd go mad if she didn't have Chouji, and with her plan of using Shikamaru's body, she could easily feed her hunger and walk away with her dignity. She didn't even use her body, so it would stay pure, while her mind grew to the tricks needed to bring men to their breaking points. Ino mentally patted herself on the back as she made her way home, giggling at how well things were working out.

The next day, birds chirped happily outside Shikamaru's window. Emitting a yawn, and stretching his muscles, Shikamaru woke up surprised to find himself on the floor rather than in his bed. As he sat up, he could feel his head pound lightly with early signs of a headache. Completely aloof to the actions he had been through last night, Shikamaru stood up and casually walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Locking the door behind him and taking off his clothes, Shikamaru then turned on the shower. Steam soon filled the small room, fogging the mirror. Whipping off his hair tie and throwing it on the counter next to the sink, Shikamaru entered the hot shower. As he scrubbed his head, he smacked his lips after noticing a strange taste on his tongue. It tasted like chips, and maybe something else that he wasn't sure of. He did remember kissing Chouji, so maybe he had some chip in his mouth that he didn't notice before. Letting the question go, Shikamaru lathered his hair with some shampoo and continued to clean himself. Today was a normal day, no training or missions, just a day to sit back and relax, and Shikamaru was ready to get started.

Chouji slept soundly in his bed, his blanket now kicked off as he was sprawled out over his entire mattress. Luckily for him, Shikamaru had left, or else he would have pushed him on to the floor. Noticing the empty space next to him as he moved, Chouji opened his eyes slowly, then looked around his room. "Shikamaru?" Chouji asked softly, understanding that he probably had to get back home so his mom wouldn't get upset. Chouji then thought about what was in store for him today, and once he realized there was nothing, he closed his eyes again and went to sleep. He was still tired from last night, and since he had nothing to do, he could rest all he wanted.

Ino had been awake for an hour already. She was used to waking up early so she could jog around the village. One of the things she took most seriously was her exercise routine. If anyone dared interrupt her as she worked out, she would see to it that their lives were a temporary living hell. Each day, she would run for a little more than an hour. Just long enough to cover the whole village with some extra time to go wherever she wanted.

With a brow full of sweat, Ino continued to tread across the dirt roads and weave through the people who had begun to crowd the streets. Looking ahead, she thought she spied something pink walking amongst the people. Speeding up to catch it, she found out what it was.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled to her once best friend, now stopping by her side.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned, turning around to see the blonde girl approach her. The girl's hair all tied up in a bun so she wouldn't get too hot while running. "Jogging again?"

"I have to stay fit! No one wants a tubby girlfriend." Ino told the other girl, her mind thinking back to Chouji after she used the word 'tubby'.

"Right, of course..." Sakura said back as they now walked together.

"Hey, Sakura... Is something wrong? You're acting funny, more than usual, I mean." Ino asked upon noticing Sakura's state.

"It's nothing, I'm just kind of lonely." Sakura told Ino, looking at the ground with her emerald green eyes.

"Lonely?" Ino questioned again, not fully understanding what Sakura had meant.

"I just, kinda miss my team. Naruto... and Sasuke..." Sakura confessed, thinking about the blonde boy, and the raven haired boy of her past. "It's been so long since I've seen Sasuke, and almost three years since I've seen Naruto. My team seems to have... fallen apart, you know?" Sakura now looked up at Ino, since Ino was the tallest girl of the rookie nine, she slightly towered over her.

"I can understand missing Sasuke, but Naruto? That goof ball?" Ino laughed at Sakura lightly, but not exactly mocking her. "You know..." Ino started to say as she saw Sakura look at the ground again. "...you could always borrow my team." Ino joked, not really thinking Sakura would think about it.

"Ino..." Sakura started, her eyes reaching the blonde's once again. "...we should hang out, all four of us, like we were back at the academy."

"Sakura, I was kidding... Trust me, you don't want the world's biggest bum and a guy with chips all over his face to hang out with you..." Ino tried to pull Sakura from her suggestion by insulting her teammates. "I mean, they have already ruined my image enough as it is. If you were smart, you wouldn't be seen with them. I'm just trying to save you the humiliation."

"But Ino, I want to be apart of something again. Every other girl has her own group." Sakura looked away from Ino, now fixing her eyes on the clouds that floated overhead. "Hinata has Kiba and Shino. Tenten has Lee and Neji. And you, Ino, have Chouji and Shikamaru. I literally have no one."

"...Sakura..." Ino looked at the ground, feeling herself grow depressed at Sakura's speech. "You should be lucky. Not having to be paired up with Chouji and Shikamaru, I mean. Things are so complicated between us." Ino now started to confide in Sakura, wishing she could be like her, with no one at her side.

"How so?" Sakura looked back at Ino, now seeing a new face of discomfort on her.

"I don't think I can say really, but, it's no good." Ino said back, afraid to say what she felt.

"No, tell me. What wrong?" Sakura turned the tables onto Ino, making the blonde have a problem.

"I did something last night, and if either of them found out, we would probably break up." Ino said, still not wanting to divulge the truth. Ino then noticed Sakura's glare, and began to speak again. "I kind of, have a thing for one of them..."

"What?" Sakura yelled, smiling at the sudden news. "Who? Shikamaru?" Sakura now whispered, remembering the times she and Ino would talk like this in grade school, when she still wore her ribbon.

"See, this is what makes it worse, it's not Shikamaru..." Ino looked away from Sakura, watching the buildings on the other side of the street as she passed them.

"You mean... it's..._Chouji?_" Sakura smiled heavily, putting a finger to her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Shut up, Sakura! I wouldn't have said any of this if you hadn't of sounded so pathetic just now!" Ino yelled at the pink haired girl, her face blushed with embarrassment.

" No, Ino! Really! This is so cute! Chouji?" Sakura said loudly, but then quieted down when saying Chouji's name. "But what made this happen?"

"It's a long story, and you are not going to hear it!" Ino said, blasting her voice at the end of her sentence.

"Alright, fine. But, why is this such a bad thing? What did you do?" Sakura began to get back on track with the conversation, looking at Ino again with serious eyes.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, I'm actually very proud of it! But..." Ino said, lifting her head high before slouching it back down in worry. "... if Chouji, and mainly Shikamaru, found out what I did, they'd kill me."

"Ino... What. Did. You. Do?" Sakura grew annoyed with Ino's 'beating-around-the-bush'.

"I ...I can't say." Ino said, causing Sakura to ball her hands in to fists.

"Damn it, Ino! Then why bring it up!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, giving up on her question and now turning a corner as they continued to walk. "But, I still want to hang out with you guys."

"No way! Not now that you know about Chouji." Ino refused, she knew Sakura would try something to get them together, so she figured she would stop it before it started. "You can't tell Chouji anything! I have a good hunch he likes someone else."

"Who?" Sakura asked again, thrilled that the gossiping hadn't ceased.

"Shikamaru." Ino looked dead at Sakura, seeing the other girls' right eye twitch at hearing what she had said.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, holding back a giggle. "You're serious? How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I just do." Ino said, not saying that she had posed as Shikamaru and played with Chouji just last night.

"Wow!" Sakura said aloud, her mind lost at the news. "Who knew, eh? I won't say anything, but can we please do something? Before I lose my mind?"

"Fine!" Ino gave in, letting down her hair since she had cooled off. "Just let me go home and change, I'm all sweaty."

"Okay." Sakura said happily, eager to see the new Chouji.

Chouji rolled around in his bed, lost in a dream that he was currently having. Whatever he was dreaming of, it was making him drool and smile. However, it was brought to an end with a knock to his door.

"Chouji, Ino is here!" Chouji's father said.

"Uh..." Chouji woke up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to comprehend what his father was saying. "Ino? Will you tell her to come to my door?"

"Sure." Chouji's father said, his footsteps heard walking down the hall.

Chouji jumped out of bed and searched his room for his house clothes. He was still nude from last night, and he didn't want Ino barging in while he was free to the world. He lifted the blanket and found his clothes mixed in with it. Shaking the cover, he got his clothes and put them on seconds before Ino knocked at his sliding door.

"Chouji? Open up!" Ino said loudly, making sure he would be able to hear her.

"Coming, coming!" Chouji said, stumbling over his cover as he walked over to the door and slid it open. "Ino what's up... Sakura!" Chouji screamed, blushing at seeing the pink haired girl in only his house clothes. "I didn't know you were here, I would have dressed better." Chouji now hid behind his door.

"No, Chouji. It's alright." Sakura giggled.

"So, what's going on? Why are you two at my house?" Chouji now asked, coming outside.

"Sakura wanted to hang out with us. She says she is lonely since Naruto is gone." Ino said, her eyes rolling as she told Chouji the story.

In time, Chouji had dressed in his outerwear and the three began to walk around the village, not having anywhere in particular to go. For awhile, Chouji's hands were empty as he got used to Sakura's presence, but after becoming comfortable, he pulled out a bag of chips from his back pouch and started to eat. Ino and Sakura just talked amongst themselves, making Chouji wonder why they had wanted him along if all they were going to do was chat and leave him out of the loop. He walked behind them, comparing them to each other. Ino's hair had grown much longer over time, her bang now much thicker and easily covering her right eye. She also changed her outfit, leaving her full body bandages for a small top and skirt, showing she had grown up over the years, like all the other girls had. Sakura, too, had changed. Her hair stayed the same length, but her outfit had become something resembling Ino's. Though not as much of her skin was exposed as was Ino's, but her outfit did consist of a skirt that was of equal length to Ino's. They were destined to be rivals, even their clothes held the signs.

Chouji noticed, also, that every time he caught a glimpse of Ino's face, she seemed to be blushing, once seeing his eyes on her, she'd turn away quickly. Chouji didn't question her, but just stuffed more chips in his mouth, wondering why they had brought him outside in the first place. Mentally, Chouji had been thinking about Shikamaru. He didn't remember when the thoughts of his friend had begun to pop up, but the more he walked behind Ino and Sakura, the more they came around. The group passed a small field in the outskirts of the village, a place where Chouji and Ino would often train with Shikamaru. Looking out, Chouji noticed something familiar sitting in the shade of one of the trees. It was Shikamaru. Looking back at the girls, Chouji then stepped off the path and began to walk towards his friend, ditching them without them knowing it.

With the girls now out of sight, further showing Chouji they really were ignoring him, Chouji now stood next to Shikamaru, who was apparently asleep while propped up against the tree. "He's asleep?" Chouji whispered to himself, then placing a single chip on his lips as he made his way to the other side of the tree and sat down. The sleeping Shikamaru, after hearing Chouji near him, peaked open one eye to look around. He listened for sounds of his friend, then hearing the signature Chouji noise, the crunching of chips, from the other side of the tree. Shikamaru then closed his eye with a slight smile, elated to see his friend was with him, even if he didn't show more than mere happiness on his face. He began to doze off at the sound of Chouji chewing. Over the years, it had become hypnotizing, the sounds of Chouji as he ate. If Shikamaru was ever upset or stressed, he would always sit with Chouji, close his eyes, and listen to the other boy eat. And what disturbed him was when the eating ceased, and everything was shrouded in silence. Sometimes Chouji would have another bag and he'd just pick up where he left off, but sometimes Chouji had none. Whenever Chouji ran out of chips, that was the sign that the relaxation time was over, and they needed to head for home. However, once Chouji stopped eating this time, home was the last thing on Shikamaru's mind.

Chouji pressed the empty bag flat with his hands once it had been emptied of all it's contents. Then, folding it up neatly and putting it in his pocket, Chouji rested his head on the tree, a few strands of his long hair blowing in his face as a slight breeze broke over the field. And as he opened his eyes, Chouji noticed Shikamaru was now standing over him. The sun had made its way behind Shikamaru, effectively blacking out his face to make look either mysterious or sinister. With his hands inside his pockets, Shikamaru silently looked down on the other boy, something he wasn't able to do much since Chouji was now much taller than him. Chouji stared up at Shikamaru, feeling something in the air begin to change as Shikamaru looked down at him.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji questioned, his voice laced with worry.

"..." Shikamaru didn't say anything, but instead turned around and began to walk towards the woods that stood behind the field.

Chouji wasn't sure, but he was willing to bet Shikamaru wanted him to follow. Cupping his knees as he stood up, Chouji then followed like he was supposed to. The whole time as he walked, he eyed Shikamaru from behind. His official Chunnin vest with a long sleeved tunic underneath, and his simple pants with his kunai and shuriken pouch wrapped around his right leg. For so long, Chouji had wondered what the boy in front of his was like without his clothes on. And just yesterday he thought he had found out. He thought that without his vest and underneath his average clothing, he was a somewhat easy lover, being directed by Chouji without much force. That Shikamaru was Ino in deers' clothing, however, and Chouji didn't know any better. Now, as Shikamaru entered the heavily forested area of the village with a confused Chouji right behind, the ideas Chouji thought he had of his friend were about to change.

In this particular area, the trees were thick, blocking out a lot of the sun and making the land look dark and grim. And though the whole area was not too big, it could easily hide two people from the eyes of the village. Shikamaru found a tree in the middle of the patch of trees and leaned against it, waiting for Chouji to reach him. He looked for him, then seeing him a few feet back, the red of his top fading as the light was beginning to get blocked out more the farther that he entered. With still enough light to see well, Shikamaru studied Chouji as he came closer. He thought he wore baggy clothes before when he was a Genin, but now his clothes were even more excessively loose. His large, red top covered most body, the sides going all the way to his knees as the front was split open, exposing the baggy pants underneath. Both his arms, forearms and thighs were covered by armor plates, while his torso was covered by chest armor that had 'food' painted in the middle. He had kissed Chouji yesterday, that was the first step, and now he was ready for the second. He was ready to have Chouji for himself. Shikamaru never expected his friend from so long ago would end up here, in his sexual trap. Chouji had grown up. Before, he was a shy kid who just wanted to be excepted, but now he was a man towering over all of the Rookie Nine. He was a man who could shake the earth with one step. A man that made Shikamaru's pants tighten every time he sat too close to him.

Shikamaru had loved Chouji for years now. He remembered their first kiss, and it hadn't been yesterday. Their first kiss was when they were only ten. Shikamaru had been wondering why he wasn't like the other boys, in that they all secretly had a crush on Ino. Sure, they would all deny it and say she was gross, but they couldn't hide their blushes whenever she entered the room. Shikamaru was the only one who wasn't moved by her early beauty. One day, Chouji had been playing with Shikamaru after school. And then, Chouji had tripped over a rock and hurt his knee. Blood gushed out of the wound. To say it was a simple scrap would have been an understatement. There was a large cut, and still being ten, Chouji couldn't help but cry. Shikamaru acted tough with Chouji, saying it wasn't worth crying over, even though he thought to himself about how he'd cry, too, if he had that kind of cut. Shikamaru had fished a rag out of his pocket. He always carried around one to wipe off sweat from his forehead when he played. He held the cloth against Chouji's cut with one hand, and also held Chouji with his other arm as he waited for the blood to stop. Chouji rested his head on Shikamaru's chest, his sobs dying as the pain left and the comfort of the hug set in. Chouji had fallen asleep in the embrace, and Shikamaru looked down on his friend, and lightly kissed his forehead. It was so natural, he didn't think about it.

With the slight sound of twigs snapping and leafs crunching under a heavy footstep, Shikamaru was pulled from his daydream to face the man in front of him. Briefly, he mistook Chouji for his twelve year old self. Still with bandages wrapping his arms and legs, still with the odd headband that split his hair into two, erect spikes. Then, the old Chouji faded in an instant and was replaced by the new one. His hair was now long, and his headband had been changed to look like everyone else's. Even his cheeks seemed older, the swirls not as light as they once were, but now much darker. His eyes, though, they hadn't changed. They still held the same amount of worry as when he was a child.

"Shikamaru? What are we doing out here? Is everything alright?" Chouji questioned, looking at Shikamaru's face for an answer, and was surprised to see a smirk spread across his face.

"Still so innocent after all these years, Chouji?" Shikamaru chuckled, pushing himself away from the tree and closer to Chouji. "I almost feel guilty for doing this, then..."

"Doing what? Oh, I get it..." Chouji's eyes changed in a matter of seconds as he caught on to Shikamaru's scheme. "So, are we going to take our time now? Last night seemed hurried." Chouji questioned Shikamaru.

"Humpf..." Shikamaru huffed, still smiling, as he assumed Chouji was referring to the kiss he had given him before going home yesterday. "Just don't be troublesome, alright?"

"Shikamaru, when have I ever been troublesome?" Chouji asked as he felt his friend's body heat radiate against him. Shikamaru was but an inch from him now.

"You're being troublesome right now, talking while I'm trying to set the mood." Shikamaru said, his hot breath blowing in to Chouji's face as he talked.

"Right, sorry." Chouji laughed lightly, bending down to catch Shikamaru in an inflamed kiss.

Chouji was caught off guard when Shikamaru pushed him up against a tree, still kissing him with an almost bestial hunger. Chouji noticed Shikamaru's attitude had changed from last night. Before, he was rather timid, showing that he was a novice, same as Chouji. Now, however, from the way he kissed and the moves he was making, Chouji could tell he was being much more dominate. Chouji didn't care, though, as Shikamaru ran a hand to the back of Chouji's head, softly tugging at his hair as they continued to kiss. Chouji rested his hands on Shikamaru's hips, the first thing he always did when they kissed, only this time his fingers found the dividing line between Shikamaru's clothes and slid his fingers underneath the material to feel the other boy's flesh.

Shikamaru pulled his lips away from Chouji's, causing the other boy to breath heavy as he waited for them to return. Pulling off his vest and tunic, Shikamaru then waited for Chouji to do the same with his chest armor. Catching on after a second, Chouji pulled it over his head and threw it to the ground, desperate for more contact. Staring at Shikamaru as he stood, his upper half bare and his chest heaving for air, Chouji felt himself grow hard. Shikamaru was perfect. His body was toned just right, and wherever you felt it would be firm. He had muscles all over, and though he didn't have as much as Chouji, his were more visible. His chest was slightly chiseled, and his stomach wasn't bad, either. His six-pack was well developed for someone of his age, but wasn't bulging. His body shown with the rewards of someone who worked everyday. Even if he was lazy, Shikamaru was still a ninja who would run through treetops, exercise regularly, and be caught in many life and death battles. Chouji was in agony, he wanted to see him sweat, his chest and abs glistening in the small amount of light.

Shikamaru didn't mind that Chouji kept his top on, all he cared was that the armor was off so he could feel his chest better. Looking him over, deciding what move to make next, Shikamaru felt his mouth water with excitement. He watched as Chouji took of his forehead protector and dropped it to the ground, and then unsnapped the armor that had encased his forearms. Shikamaru had decided, he wanted Chouji bare, just like him. His hands gripped the ends of Chouji's long shirt and began to pull it up. Chouji helped Shikamaru, pulling it off and then dropping it over the rest of his discarded gear. Now, they both stood with there torsos bare, exposing their heaving chests. Shikamaru closed in on Chouji once more and snaked his hand back up to the back of his head, pulling him down in to another kiss. Chouji's and Shikamaru's tongues battled for dominance as their arms held each other close. Chouji's hands searched Shikamaru's back, feeling the curves of his muscles and bones. Shikamaru, too, felt Chouji's muscles, but in an entirely different place. His hands were cupping Chouji's ass cheeks, his fingers feeling the firmness in the mounds of meat that his heavy clothing hid.

Then, moving his hands to Chouji's chest, Shikamaru pushed him up against the tree and began to kiss down the front of his neck. Chouji leaned his head back to allow easier access as Shikamaru's lips and tongue roamed. He stopped for a moment at Chouji's Adam's apple, licking the bump lightly as his hands moved over Chouji's body. A deep groan was emitted from Chouji's throat as he felt Shikamaru's hand tease his full arousal through his pants. The vibrations from Chouji's voice tickled Shikamaru's mouth, making him move to bite Chouji softly as he continued to attack the larger boy's erection. One of Chouji's hands cupped the back of Shikamaru's head and held him in place while the other wrapped over the hand that was rubbing at his crotch. His hand followed the movements of Shikamaru's hand, as if he was trying to help him. But then, Shikamaru moved his hand up so that he could sneak it back down, under Chouji's pants. Chouji's hand now gripped Shikamaru's butt as he felt his length being covered by warm skin.

Shikamaru pulled the thick rod out of its' shelter, slowly pumping it as he continued to feast on Chouji's neck. His hand told him that Chouji was big, just a single stroke felt long as it went from tip to base. And it was thick, too, he could tell. Nearly his whole hand could wrap around it. Chouji moved his arms up and grabbed the tree, using it to vent out some of the pleasure he was felling by clutching it powerfully, causing indentations to break in to it. Better the tree than Shikamaru.

With his head now free from Chouji's grasp, Shikamaru left his neck and knelt down, eyeing the shear enormity that was Chouji's cock. Seeing it caused his own erection to leap for joy inside his pants. _"Chouji, damn!"_ Shikamaru mentally marveled. He was embarrassed to admit that, even though he was well developed, he was nothing like the beast in front of him. As he pumped it, he watched as it began to spill the beginnings of his final load. Full of hunger, Shikamaru took it in to his mouth and sucked as much of the boy as he could. Pulling down Chouji's pants as he sucked, Shikamaru then grabbed his heavy thighs as he moved his head back and forth. Chouji's body quivered from Shikamaru's mouth. Chouji was amazed by how much he could have picked up after just one night, but he was happy that he did.

Shikamaru moved his hands from Chouji's thighs to behind his knees. He pushed at them so Chouji's legs would give and Shikamaru could be holding him up. Chouji may have been a large person, but Shikamaru was strong. Shikamaru now stood up, lifting Chouji higher in to the air, his head now almost up to the branches of the tree. Blushing at his vulnerability, Chouji tangled his hands in Shikamaru's hair, as Shikamaru continued. Using his left hand to hold up Chouji's entire weight, Shikamaru brought his fingers of his other hand to his mouth. After a few more greedy sucks on Chouji's bulk, Shikamaru removed it from his mouth and replaced it with all four of his fingers, soaking them in his own saliva. Then, once they were dripping, he removed them and fed his face, once again, on Chouji's heavy erection. With his fingers now soaked, Shikamaru took his index and middle finger and placed them at Chouji's entrance, rubbing it down and making it wet. "Ah..." Chouji let out, the feeling shocking him out of his temporary, sex caused stupor. With it wet, Shikamaru pushed the two digits inside of his friend, feeling the warmth of his body devour him. _"No way am I going to be the woman! Besides, it might kill me if I take that inside me..." _Shikamaru reasoned with himself as he began to pull his fingers out and then back in, preparing Chouji for the task at hand.

It didn't hurt, Shikamaru's fingers weren't big enough to hurt, but the intrusion did feel awkward. Chouji had to grab the branches just overhead to keep from crushing Shikamaru's skull as he felt the fingers slip in and out of him. Soon enough, the feeling grew on him, and adding the penetration with the blowjob, Chouji found himself in utter bliss. The fingers kept pushing at something inside of him that sent chills through his body, and made his lower region even hotter, if that was at all possible. Shikamaru casually worked the other two fingers inside as well, only then did Chouji begin to feel the beginning of the pain. Even though the fingers still didn't equal the size of Shikamaru's dick, they still opened him enough that it hurt, seeing that it was his first time at ever taking anything inside himself. Exhaling heavily, Chouji felt Shikamaru pull his fingers out, and take his mouth away from the swollen rod that soon began to throb for attention.

Shikamaru switched hands, now using his right hand to hold up Chouji while his left hand opened his pants to free his painful erection. Giving himself a few pumps, and then lowering Chouji, forcing him to let go of the branches, Shikamaru opened his mouth slightly as he felt his dick poke at Chouji. He looked up in to Chouji's face before he thrust in, seeing if he was ready for him to make the move. Chouji's face was heavily flushed, the swirls on his cheeks a deep red. Chouji moved one of his arms down to wrap around the leg that Shikamaru wasn't holding up. As he lifted his leg up, making his entrance even easier to access, Chouji bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes as he awaited the pain that was sure to come. Shikamaru then looked down at himself, holding his dick in one hand as he slowly pushed it against Chouji. As he felt his head begin to enter the other boy's body, he heard Chouji breathe in deep through his nose. Looking up at his face, he could see the pain that Chouji was feeling. His fingers helped to prepare him, but still, they couldn't compare to the real thing.

Chouji's eyes winced as he felt the pain increase as he was dropped further on to Shikamaru, his thickness spreading him apart as he was really impaled for the first time. Once the whole thing was engulfed, and the pain would no longer increase, Shikamaru moved his hand to the back of Chouji's knee once again, freeing Chouji's hand to do what he wanted. For a minute, Shikamaru stayed still, letting Chouji take in the pain and get used to the feeling that he would have to deal with whenever he would make love to him. He was _never_ going to be the woman, he was sure of that! Shikamaru could feel his cock throb from inside of Chouji, if he didn't start to seriously fuck him soon, he was sure he'd explode. In order to ease the pain, he'd have to move himself around inside of Chouji, to get his muscles used to the feeling. So, he began. Slowly, Shikamaru pulled out, his eyes watching Chouji's face as he did so. He noticed Chouji bitting his lip, and a trail of blood that was beginning to flow down his chin. Chouji's hands strangled the tree as he felt the pain inside himself burn. But, it soon began so subside. After the pain left, Chouji could feel Shikamaru humping in to him. Before, the pain had numbed it, but now he could feel it! He could even feel the curves of the head as it moved around inside him.

Shikamaru's thrusts grew more heated as he noticed Chouji's face soften, and then flush again with pleasure. Pleasure that _he_ was giving him. Chouji looked down at Shikamaru, his muscles now coated with sweat like he had been dying to see. His muscles bulged out, the task of holding Chouji up causing them to work hard. As he wrapped his hand around his own dick and began to pump, Chouji watched Shikamaru's eyes. Shikamaru looked at Chouji with great intensity, humping harder as he read the passion that was written inside his eyes. Shikamaru slammed his hips hard as Chouji pulled at himself. Chouji began to feel a large cloud form over him. It was threatening to burst as he felt a pleasurable agony build up inside of himself. His muscles tightened around Shikamaru as he pounded himself faster and harder. Shikamaru hurried his thrusts, knowing Chouji was soon to finish. The muscles that clutched at him made Shikamaru throw his head back for a second, basking in the unbelievable delight of lovemaking.

A wave slammed in Chouji with the same ferocity as Shikamaru was slamming in to him. Chouji watched as his sight went black and his hearing was temporarily deafened. He bit his lip harder than before, causing more blood to flow as he reached his orgasm. The feeling was so intense, however, that it completely deadened the pain of Chouji's lip as he bit down on it. His whole body shook with pleasure, inside and out, causing Shikamaru to gasp from the feeling it gave his dick as he continued to thrust in to Chouji. With his hand and stomach now bathed in come, Chouji just rested like a dead weight in Shikamaru's grasp, letting him finish. Shikamaru looked at Chouji's flushed face and felt himself slip over the edge at the sight of his spent body. In a matter of seconds, Shikamaru came in to Chouji, blasting his seed in him with all of his might. Chouji felt the liquid spill inside his body, his eyes opening to look at Shikamaru as his face was twisted with release.

With shaky hands, tired due to holding Chouji up for so long, Shikamaru slowly slid Chouji down the tree and placed him on the ground, only after his prick had fallen out. Chouji stayed propped against the tree as Shikamaru fell to the ground, both breathing heavily with exhaustion. Chouji brought his hand up to his chin and wiped the line of blood that had formed. For some reason unknown to Chouji, it had felt like the actual first time, not just the first penetration. His tired mind thought about how embarrassing it would have been if someone had caught them, but the only witness to the act was the trees, and the only sign they left behind was the marks Chouji had driven in to the one tree with his bare hands.

* * *

Alright! There is now a plot! Smut should always have plot, after all. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope to see more soon. 

DarkHabit...


	3. Sakura's Confusion

Chapter 3. Hope you all were just dying to read the next chapter. I'm sure ya'll were. XD

I pray that this document uploads correctly. My thingy I type on likes to screw around with me when I try and upload it on the site, thus, creating several errors I didn't even write, thus, making me feel illiterate. So, if you see something, like, repeated, since that happened in my Kiba/Kanky story, that was the shitty uploading, not me! Ok, enough of my whining, enjoy the smut with plot!

This is me after I uploaded it. I believe everything is fine, but I could have overlooked something, don't put it past me DX

--------------------------------------

"Sakura, you can go home for the day..." Tsunade announced to her pupil, sitting at her desk with several stacks of folders piled up on each side.

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sensei." Sakura bowed before exiting the office. She carried a small notebook with her that she wrote down all her notes from the lesson Tsunade would give her.

"I did something last night, and if either of them found out, we would probably break up." Sakura remembered whatIno had said two days ago. Ino knew it would drive Sakura crazy that she didn't tell her exactly what she did, but all Sakura knew was she had to find out. She wasn't stupid, she could probably figure it out without much effort, for one, she was positive it had something to do with Ino and Chouji, but what she didn't understand was what they did. The first thing that came to mind was that Ino had sex with Chouji, but that couldn't be since Ino said Chouji liked Shikamaru. If Chouji was gay, they wouldn't have had sex, but then what could it be?

Sakura remembered whatIno had said two days ago. Ino knew it would drive Sakura crazy that she didn't tell her exactly what she did, but all Sakura knew was she had to find out. She wasn't stupid, she could probably figure it out without much effort, for one, she was positive it had something to do with Ino and Chouji, but what she didn't understand was what they did. The first thing that came to mind was that Ino had sex with Chouji, but that couldn't be since Ino said Chouji liked Shikamaru. If Chouji was gay, they wouldn't have had sex, but then what could it be? 

Walking outside and descending the long staircase on the side of the Hokage's office building, Sakura brought one of her hands up to tap her fingers on her chin. Deep in thought, Sakura didn't even notice Shizune as she walked next to her while going up the stairs. _"Ino said it would break up the group if they found out... so they must not know what she did." _Sakura discussed with herself as she walked home. _"Maybe she is just being stupid... and over-exaggerating whatever it was that she did... No, then she wouldn't have been so serious and she probably would have told me then." _Without having to think about where she was going, Sakura just walked the streets and made her way to her house within a few minutes. She had been back and forth from the Hokage building and home so many times she could walk to either one blindfolded.

Entering her house and kicking off her sandals, Sakura let her arms fall in exhaustion from the days' activities. Tsunade still tutored her in the ways of being the perfect medical ninja. And though Sakura was now almost beyond Tsunade, there was always more that she could do to increase her knowledge. As she entered the kitchen, seeing her mother washing her hands in the sink, Sakura looked outside from the window and noticed the sun quickly fading. On her way from the office, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts she hadn't given the sky any mind, but now she understood why she was so tired, it was almost time for bed. Her mother gave her a small smile as she entered the room and Sakura did the same. With her notebook still in her arms, Sakura walked towards the cabinet and reached for a glass so that she could have some water.

"Dinner is almost ready, and also, I'm cooking a pie for Ino's mom." Sakura's mother said, her voice hinting that she was about to give Sakura a chore. "She's been a little under the weather lately, and I was wondering if you could take it over to their house as soon as it's ready. I know it's late, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"Sure." Sakura didn't really want to go, but she decided she could talk to Ino and maybe get her to spill the beans.

"Great. It'll be ready in a few minutes." Sakura's mom turned off the water and dried her hands on a towel as she spoke. "How's the training?"

"Ughhhhhh..." Sakura answered her mother's question by collapsing in a chair that she pulled out from under the kitchen table.

Minutes later, as Sakura had just opened her notebook to read over some of her notes, the bell to the oven rang. Still hot, Sakura's mother placed it in a box and closed it so the steam would help keep it warm longer. Closing her notebook and standing up from the table, Sakura took the box and her notebook and left her house quickly, eager to get back so she could go to bed. The sun had set by then, even if not much time had passed, it had already been late when Sakura had arrived home. Walking through the streets, no need to run, Sakura looked at the sky for a second and could smell an oncoming rain. Now having a reason to pick up her speed, Sakura walked faster and found herself turning onto Ino's street. Looking down the road, she could see someone sneaking out of the upper window, jumping down, and then running off in the distance. "Ino?" Sakura whispered to herself, then ran up to her house and rang the doorbell. Leaving the box at the doorstep, Sakura quickly followed Ino down the street to see what she was doing.

Being a master of Chakra control, Sakura could trail Ino easily without worrying about being discovered. When she saw Ino stop in front of Shikamaru's house, Sakura was starting to try and think of what she could be doing. Gripping onto her notebook as she watched Ino slip around the house, Sakura got closer and hid in the shadows as she watched Ino stand in the middle of Shikamaru's backyard and place her hands into the sign of her jutsu. With her eyes at the window, Ino used her technique and then fell to the ground, her body nothing but an empty shell. Sakura was lost in what Ino was doing, all she could do was watch as Shikamaru now jumped out his window after a few minutes, pick up Ino, and bring her back inside so she wouldn't get wet from the rain that was soon to come. "Did she switch bodies?" Sakura asked quietly as thunder crashed in the sky.

Shikamaru then jumped back out the window, and jumping further into the shadows, Sakura just watched as Shikamaru ran towards the street and ran down it again. Sakura pushed herself from her shadowy shelter and kept close to her target. She could feel rain begin to drop on her cheeks as she ran, and she was sure, she was going to see what Ino had kept secret from her. She clung to her notebook as she was nervous to find out what it was. If she was using Shikamaru's body, it mustn't be something good. And then having to do it in the cover of night, Ino was behind something that Sakura was sure she shouldn't be.

As she ran through the streets, Sakura began to piece things together. Judging from the way they were going, most likely Ino was headed towards Chouji's house. And if she was going to Chouji's house at this hour, there might only be one thing that would happen. _"I have a good hunch he likes someone else... Shikamaru..." _Ino's voice echoed through Sakura's mind. Ino didn't just have a hunch, she knew what she was talking about firsthand. Sakura shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe that was what Ino was doing. For all she really knew, Ino was just playing a trick on Chouji and Shikamaru, and though her gut told her differently, Sakura sided with the nicer scenario.

They had arrived at Chouji's house, and by that time the rain had begun to pour, drenching both Sakura and Shikamaru. Sakura watched as Shikamaru rounded Chouji's house and made his way to the back. Following very close behind, Sakura held his notebook to her chest tightly, her notes now most likely ruined as the rain had soaked every inch of her. She hid in a bush as thunder crashed, the sound covering the ruffling the leaves made as Sakura jumped in. Through a hole in the leaves, Sakura watched Shikamaru stand next to Chouji's bedroom door, and then, slide the doors apart slowly. Once he entered the room, he turned around and shut the doors back, blocking Sakura's view. _"No way... they are just, hanging out... Ino would never..." _Sakura said inside herself, her bangs sticking to her face. Waiting for another crash of thunder so she could exit the bush and go up to the door, Sakura swept her hair back and tried her best to shelter her notebook that she had stupidly decided to being with her. She had planned to look over it on the way home, but now it looked like she wouldn't get the chance.

Once out of the bush, Sakura tiptoed up to the door, her knees shaking from the cold and her heart beating from the fear of possibly getting caught. Her shoes squishing from being wet, Sakura pressed herself up to the door and took a few breaths before continuing onward and looking inside. Her fingers shaking even more than her knees, Sakura slid the door open just enough so she could look inside. She couldn't see anything, and so she slid it open some more, and what she saw froze her in shock. From the bit she could see, she saw Shikamaru, who of course was still really Ino, on his knees and Chouji sitting at the edge of his bed. Chouji's upper half was out of sight since he was leaning back, but that didn't matter. Sakura could see what Ino was doing, she could see Ino making Shikamaru touch Chouji in the most intimate of places. She could see Shikamaru wrap his hands around Chouji's girth, Sakura feeling her stomach churn as Shikamaru took it in his mouth. Ino was using Shikamaru so she could have sex with Chouji.

Sakura pulled herself from the sight quickly, still so stunned that she didn't notice dropping her notebook as she ran off for home. She had to do something, and she knew that if she did, Ino would really hate her for the rest of her life. But, she couldn't just sit by and let Ino use Shikamaru like that, and she couldn't let Ino fool Chouji. She considered it her obligation to put a stop to things once and for all, but she wasn't going to barge in on them, no, she'd wait till later to get things rolling.

Shikamaru entered Chouji's room, his clothes soaked and his hair hanging limp from the weight of the water. He had already changed into his house clothes before Ino had kidnaped his body, the clothing consisting of a pair of long, red house pants and a black, long sleeved shirt. Chouji had almost been asleep, but woke up when he heard Shikamaru enter. This would be the third time Shikamaru came over at night. Chouji still didn't notice anything off other than that Shikamaru seemed to lose his forcefulness at night, instead letting Chouji lead.

Chouji sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, waking up to what was going to soon begin. Feeling a chill go down his spine, Shikamaru pulled off his wet shirt and dropped it on the ground with a slosh. He walked towards the bed, Chouji now uncovering himself and moving to the edge so that he could meet him. "You're soaking..." Chouji softly said, his fingers rubbing up one of Shikamaru's arms, feeling goose bumpsbreak across his skin at the touch. "You didn't have to come tonight..." Chouji continued to worry over Shikamaru when all the standing boy cared about was what he had come for. Lifting one of his hands, Shikamaru cupped Chouji's face and bent down to catch his lips in a kiss. Both opened their mouths at the same time, sneaking tongues into each other's mouth while Shikamaru pushed Chouji back, laying on top of him with his wet body. Then, so as to not get Chouji too wet, Shikamaru slid off and went to his knees at the end of the bed. Raising his head from his laying position, Chouji watched as Shikamaru brought his hands up to fondle at his blue shorts. Rubbing lightly at Chouji's growing erection, Shikamaru found the button that held the opening of the shorts closed. As he felt more blood pump into the mound of flesh underneath the shorts, Shikamaru unbuttoned the clothing and snuck his hand in, pulling out the rod that was still growing.

Excited for the taste of his teammate, Shikamaru gave him a few more pumps before feasting on the meat that was Chouji. Chouji just huffed as he watched Shikamaru work at him. For some reason, Chouji noticed, Shikamaru didn't do as good of a job at blowing him at night as he did during the day. It still felt good, but something was different. Shikamaru did it like he was nervous, or inexperienced, when what he had demonstrated before obviously canceled out him being new at giving head. Chouji didn't care, however, maybe it was just Shikamaru's way of mixing things up.

Water still dripped from Shikamaru's hair as he moved his head back and forth. Feeling himself growing excited under his wet clothes, Shikamaru fished himself out from under his pants and pumped himself while working with Chouji. Even if Ino didn't really know what it was like being a guy, it was still pretty straightforward when it came to sex. And, even if she wasn't entirely sure on how they could get it to work, she knew she could still take Chouji insider her, even if she was a guy. "I'm ready.." Shikamaru said, getting up and pulling off his pants.

Chouji's heart skipped when Shikamaru got on top of him again, sitting lightly on his lap as he waited for Chouji to make the next move. Chouji never got to experience himself inside someone else before. The two times that there was any penetration involved, Shikamaru was always the one giving it. Just yesterday he and Shikamaru had met up by chance in front of the local grocery store. Chouji had to go buy more chips while Shikamaru was just walking around. They both went back to Chouji's and ended up taking a little time out. But, even then, Shikamaru had been the aggressor, not so much as asking Chouji as he spread his legs and stuck himself inside him. Now, though, Shikamaru looked at Chouji as he waited for him to make a move.

Chouji remembered what Shikamaru would do to get him ready, he would suck on his fingers and then use them to get the area ready. So, bringing one hand up to his mouth, Chouji stuck two fingers in and got them wet. Shikamaru watched and understood, and leaning forward, made himself open for Chouji. He shivered when Chouji rubbed at him, the saliva wetting his entrance enough so that Chouji could push his fingers in. Shikamaru bit his lip at the new feeling. As Chouji pushed in and out, Shikamaru could only sit still as he tried to get used to the sensation. "Eh...?" Shikamaru whimpered, not so much in discomfort as in confusion.

Chouji took his fingers out of Shikamaru as he noticed his face change. Shikamaru looked like he had seen a ghost. "Shikamaru?" Chouji questioned, scared that he had done something wrong. Shikamaru didn't answer. Quickly, he jumped off of Chouji, Chouji sitting up with his eyes filled with worry.

"I have to go..." Shikamaru said quickly, finding his wet clothes and dressing himself in a hurry.

"What's going on? You wanted me to..." Chouji began to ask, but was stopped by Shikamaru looking at him.

"It's not you, I forgot... I think..." Shikamaru looked for something that he could say. "I think I left the stove on!" Shikamaru said, Ino mentally kicking herself on the inside.

In a second, Shikamaru threw open the sliding door and ran out in the rain, a flash of lighting going off as Chouji went to the door and looked out as Shikamaru disappeared. It had happened so fast, Chouji didn't even have time for the blood to rush out of his prick, the still full member continuing to hang out of the hole in the front of his shorts. Confused, Chouji began to turn around and go back in his room, but as another flash of lightning illuminated the dark ground, Chouji noticed a notebook on the floor next to his door. After bending down and picking it up, he was surprised to see that it was Sakura's, her name was on the front so he didn't have to look very hard to discover who it belonged to. It was possible that she had dropped it when she came over those couple of days ago, but he was amazed he hadn't found it until now. Shivering as a cold breeze ran through his yard, Chouji took the soaking book inside and closed his door.

Ino ran through the streets, she had begun to feel her control over Shikamaru's body slipping. She had enough strength left to hold him for a few more minutes, but she didn't want to risk falling out of his body while on top of Chouji. The rain was lighter than before, but still, she was getting soaked once again. She had to hold Shikamaru's pants up since they were so heavy with water, all she needed then was to slip on the ground cause her pants got caught around her ankles. In the pit of her stomach, Ino felt like tonight she did something wrong. She felt like, perhaps she should have waited until tomorrow, but then, she just decided it was her nerves. She had perfect control over Shikamaru. Normally, her mind transfer technique would only work on someone for a few minutes, but once they are asleep, and their minds are resting, Ino can control them for even longer, maybe even an hour if she had all of her strength. She had no reason to feel she had done something wrong. She did manage to get away from Chouji in time, and she was now at Shikamaru's house with still a few minutes to spare before losing her grip. She was only wrong if someone had caught her, and since she was sure no one had, she felt happy with herself.

She jumped into Shikamaru's room and made her way over to his closet, not wanting to leave him wet and without an explanation as to why. She wasn't in that much of a rush that she couldn't spend a few seconds picking out some dry clothes, after all, she still had a few good minutes left in the hold. Ino was actually upset she didn't stay with Chouji a little longer, even if she couldn't have taken him inside her long enough to have enjoyed it, she could of at least made him come. Shrugging Shikamaru's shoulders, Ino pulled out a simple blue shirt and some more red pants that were the same as the ones she was already wearing. Once she was out of the wet clothes and dry, Ino bundled up the wet clothes into a pile and stood in front of her body, which was currently in Shikamaru's bed. She threw the clothes into Shikamaru's clothes hamper and then took her body over to the window. Once she crawled in bed, Ino released Shikamaru from her grasp and once again entered her own body. Mentally patting her back once again, Ino jumped out the window quietly and ran back to her house. The rain had settled to a dull sprinkle by that time, so her own body didn't get too wet on the way back. Everything was well.

The next day, Sakura had been dealing with a nervous stomach. She didn't know what to do, whether to tell or to let things sort themselves out. She didn't let her condition, however, interfere with her work with Tsunade. Still she wrote down notes and listened to everything the blonde had to say. Sakura had to bring a new notebook since she had lost her older one, but she hadn't been aware of where she had dropped it. If she had known that she had left it at Chouji's, she might have been a bit more worried than she currently was. After coming back from running a few errands for Tsunade, consisting of delivering a few documents to a couple of different locations inside the village, Tsunade allowed Sakura an early leave. Every once and while Sakura would be let off early since she worked so hard everyday. Tsunade didn't really let her leave because she deserved it, but because she would run out of things to make her do.

Holding her new notebook to her chest, Sakura walked aimlessly through the village, not wanting to go home since it was still early in the day. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about the previous night. She didn't know what to do. Right now, because of the feeling in her stomach, all she wanted to do was sit back and allow Ino to destroy her relationship with her team. But, being the kind of person she was, Sakura couldn't stay out of the picture. If she did tell someone, which one would she tell first? Chouji or Shikamaru? Both had equal rights to know what was going on. Chouji was being deceived into believing he was actually with Shikamaru, while Shikamaru was unknowingly giving away his body to Ino and whatever she made him do. Sakura could only feel her stomach tickle more as she thought about it. She really didn't want to tell, but she couldn't see any way out of it.

With the sun hidden behind a sky flooded with clouds, the day went on peacefully. The weather was wonderful, it wasn't hot and there was a crisp breeze that would blow by every few seconds that cooled off those who were working in the streets or in their lawns. Chouji walked the streets knowing exactly where he was going. With a pocket full of money, he was heading over to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's Ramen shop. His stomach was crying out for the fullness only Ichiraku and his ramen could bring. Underneath his large, heavy top, and inside his back pocket, Chouji carried Sakura's notebook, ready to give it to her if he passed her by on his way to the shop. Or even, he could take it to her house after he ate. Ino showed him where she lived one time, and he remembered it ever since.

As he walked the streets, Chouji briefly thought about last night. It had worried him a bit that Shikamaru had run off so abruptly, and with such a lie as 'leaving his stove on', Chouji was beginning to feel Shikamaru was maybe losing his mind. Since when did Shikamaru go near the stove? His mind thought of many reasons he would have left. Maybe he really did leave the stove on, as silly as that seemed. Or maybe, he forgot to do something for his mother, provided it was already late, it was better to remember late than to not remember at all. Or possibly, Shikamaru could be getting tired of him. Chouji's heart grew heavy as he thought about it. No way could Shikamaru tire over something he had just started, there must be another explanation. Chouji shook the horrid thoughts from his head and continued on thinking about what it could be. He remembered he was getting Shikamaru ready for his 'first time' when he suddenly freaked out and left. Perhaps he was scared of taking _it _in. Chouji didn't want to think of himself as having a large package, but he did remember his first time taking Shikamaru in. It hurt. And compared to Shikamaru, Chouji was indeed bigger. Chouji smiled as he convinced himself that Shikamaru fled out of fear instead of anything else, and just as he looked ahead to see the ramen shop, he saw Sakura.

He stopped as he noticed her, and she stopped as she noticed him. Chouji didn't know why he stopped, not like there was any reason for him to stand still for those few seconds, but he only mocked her. Sakura was shocked to see Chouji, one of the few people she wanted to be the farthest away from at the moment. Until she looked at the building to her left, the ramen shop, Sakura had been wondering why Chouji was here of all places. _"I'll tell the first one I see..."_ Sakura thought. That had been what she said the second before she had actually seen Chouji, and now that he was walking towards her, and her forehead began to glisten with nervous sweat, she was beginning to regret her silent decision. She watched Chouji wave one of his large hands at her, and then reach to his back pocket and pull out her notebook. The sweat that had been forming on her forehead immediately fell down to her brow upon seeing her missing book. She had hoped she hadn't lost it there, and since she had, what would Chouji think?

"Sakura! Hey..." Chouji said as he reached her and handed her the notebook, which was wrinkly from drying out and bent from being in Chouji's back pocket. "I was going to drop it by you're house later, but since you're here..." a smile broke onto Chouji's face as Sakura blushed.

"Oh, thank you Chouji... I...I had been wondering where I had left this thing." A nervous Sakura said, doing her best to act cool and not run the other direction. "Here to eat some ramen?"

"Yeah, am I predictable?" Chouji asked, beginning to enter the shop. "I have plenty of money, want a bowl, too?" Chouji asked.

"Oh no, Chouji, you don't have to." Sakura tried to deny the offer, really wanting to get away, but knowing she couldn't leave until she told Chouji her secret.

"I always eat alone here, I'd like some company." Chouji tried to change her mind. Besides his teammates, and the guys he had partnered with while going after Sasuke a few years ago, Chouji didn't have too many friends, especially girl friends.

"Maybe one bowl... but not too big, ok?" Sakura giggled as she lost the battle and entered the shop with Chouji, him holding back the cloth over the entrance so she could walk in.

The two wordlessly sat down as Ichiraku turned around from the sink as he was washing his hands. Sakura put both of her books down on the counter as she took a seat next to Chouji, who was already placing his order. She wasn't paying attention to what he ordered, and when it was her turn to order, she didn't answer for the first few seconds. Shaking her head as she came to, Sakura told Ichiraku what she wanted and then fell back into the state she was just in. Chouji didn't push her to talk as he was excited about getting his meal. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the chopstick holder that was next to the soy sauce and other condiments that rested between every other group of chairs. Breaking the sticks apart in preparation, Chouji then placed the sticks down and looked over at Sakura. He could see she was thinking, and since he didn't know her very well, he didn't want to disturb her and ask her what was on her mind. Only when the food was placed in front of them did Sakura snap out of her spell and reach for the chopsticks.

Both of them brought their hands up and silently gave thanks before starting. Once Sakura was back to herself, she began to speak up. It wasn't like her to sit and say nothing when she was being treated to a meal. She thought about what she could say, the first thing out of her mouth couldn't be "Shikamaru is really Ino, and she's been using his body so that she could have sex with you." Sakura blushed at the idea, laughing at herself for the first time that day. Looking over at Chouji, and then seeing he was already finished with more than half of his large bowl of ramen, Sakura just watched him eat for a second.

"You sure... eat quick." Sakura said shakily as Chouji brought his bowl up to drink the broth out.

"I'm not done yet." Chouji breathed out after placing the bowl back on the counter.

"I see." Sakura saw another bowl take the empty bowl's place and then Chouji starting on it.

Not much was needed to be said between them since Chouji was too busy eating to reply to anything she would say. A quite meal was really best when it came to Chouji. _"I'll tell him after he finishes"_ Sakura decided as she finished her small bowl of ramen. By the time she finished, she had lost count of how many bowls Chouji had already finished. She couldn't help but wondering how his mother could afford to feed him. And Sakura didn't even know Chouji's father ate more than he did.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed by the time Chouji ate his last bowl, and patted his belly with satisfaction. Sakura, with a smile on her face, stood up from her seat and lead the way back to the street.

"Thanks for the ramen, Chouji, and for my notebook." Sakura said lightly, aware that she had to start confessing now.

"It's alright." Chouji said back, looking down at Sakura as her face changed. She was looking at something behind him. "Eh?" Chouji uttered as he turned around.

"...no way..." Sakura whispered so only she could her herself.

Shikamaru could be seen down the street, walking towards the ramen shop after seeing the two exit. Any chances Sakura had of telling Chouji about Ino flew out the window at that moment. No way could she deal with telling them both at the same time, that was too much. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what the odds were of running into both Chouji _and _Shikamaru on the same street. It was understandable that Chouji would be there, the ramen shop was there after all, but why Shikamaru?

"Chouji! I thought you'd be at the ramen shop." Shikamaru said as he walked up to the two after they exited the building.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji said happily, not remembering last night as he walked up to him. "Were you looking for me?" Chouji asked as he reached Shikamaru, forgetting about Sakura who had stayed behind.

"I was just walking around, but I thought I'd come see if you were here." Shikamaru answered, looking behind Chouji at Sakura who seemed to be lost in thought. "Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he walked up to the pink haired girl.

"Oh! Shikamaru..." Sakura gasped, crashing back into reality for the umpteenth time that day. "How are you?"

"Eh... tired... think I want to go take a nap." Shikamaru said, his eyes looking over slightly at Chouji.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready for a nap, too. In fact..." Stepping backwards, Sakura continued to speak as she moved away from the two boys. "I think I'll head home now and hit the hay. Thanks again Chouji for finding my notebook." Sakura had left so quickly that the only thing the two boys could do was wave as she went off.

"I don't think she likes me all that much..." Chouji whimpered lightly.

"Pfft... What are you talking about, Chouji?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to look at Chouji. "She's a woman, who knows what they think. Don't trouble yourself over it. Remember... the only women you need to get along with are your mother and Ino." Shikamaru gave Chouji a little speech before walking down the road, the same direction Sakura had gone off in.

"She just seemed so... stiff..." Chouji referred to Sakura back when they were eating. He noticed her discomfort, but didn't understand why she was feeling it.

"Just... don't think about it." Shikamaru huffed, he really was tired. He didn't just bring it up so that Sakura would leave. "Come on..." Shikamaru directed as he walked down the street.

Shikamaru had led Chouji back to the academy in order to retrieve a few things that he had forgotten earlier that day. Shikamaru's main job was to teach classes at the school. He was planning on grabbing the things he had left, and then taking them, and Chouji, back to his house. On the way, Shikamaru would run into several of his students. The kids would all be spread out across the village, so it would be impossible for him to not see at least one of them. They would greet him by calling him "sensei," and Chouji would just giggle at the name. He loved the fact that Shikamaru was a teacher instead of something more dangerous.

The two arrived at the academy. With his hands placed in his pockets, Shikamaru walked the empty halls of the school as he made his way to his classroom. Chouji wordlessly followed behind, remembering old times. It hadn't been too long ago, but it had been long enough for it to feel like a time warp upon stepping inside. Provided, not all of Chouji's school memories were good, he would generally think of the ones that made him happy.

"I don't think I've ever been to your classroom, Shikamaru." Chouji spoke up.

"...heh, it's nothing to be upset about. They all look alike, anyway." Shikamaru said, now yawning as he stopped in front of his room.

They both entered the empty room once the door was opened. Like a brick wall, memories from school began to crash onto Chouji as he looked over the room. His eyes looking at each chair, remembering where he had been seated, where Shikamaru had been, and everyone else he could remember. Shikamaru taught in one of the classes they had been in when going to the school, Chouji could only imagine what it was like for Shikamaru, seeing kids in his seat, seeing them just as young as he had been. Still, it hadn't been very long since they were in school, but any visit back to your old classroom, no matter how many years you've been gone, feels very nostalgic.

Shikamaru strolled over to his desk, opening a drawer and ruffling through some papers. With a yawn, he searched for what he needed. He woke up feeling like he had just been in a 10 mile marathon, not sleeping soundly like he was sure he did. Not to mention, he had a headache again that morning. He thought to himself everyday how he hoped none of the kids would come in and get him sick. Now, he thought, one might have done just that, snuck into school with a cold and gotten his germs on him somehow. Sure, he was feeling better now, but that didn't mean anything, he could easily get a headache at any second.

Chouji was still reminiscing while Shikamaru looked for his things, Shikamaru lazily shuffling through the papers in the drawer, not making much of an effort to really look. With the time Shikamaru was giving him, Chouji walked around the tables and sat at his old seat. Once seated, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his bag of chips, ripping it open and eating like he always would during class. Chouji sat in the front, he always had to sit in the front, otherwise he wouldn't pay attention in the back. That's why he and Shikamaru never sat together, Shikamaru hated the front. If he were to fall asleep in the front row, the teacher would surly notice. So, Chouji or not, he sat in the back. No way was he going to actually stay awake during those long lectures. Chouji didn't mind Shikamaru not sitting with him, if he was alone, he'd concentrate better. Chouji took his grades very seriously, for so many years he would fail almost everything, but Chouji took every step he could to clean up his act in his last years.

The drawer so full of ungraded and graded papers alike, it took Shikamaru a while to find the one thing he needed. He had to grade some papers at his house, not many, just the ones he didn't get to before school had let out. Rolling the papers up and sticking them in one of his vest pockets, Shikamaru closed the drawer and walked towards Chouji, who was still sitting and eating. Quietly, not disturbing Chouji from his daydreaming, Shikamaru walked over to his friend and stood behind him. Bending over one of Chouji's shoulders, Shikamaru reached down and pulled out a chip from the bag, plopping it in his mouth and crunching it close to Chouji's ear, snapping him out of his thinking. Chouji turned his head a little, Shikamaru's face was still down next to his, so he couldn't turn it all the way. Slightly blushing, though he didn't know why, Chouji swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled. Shikamaru, too, swallowed his chip and then looked at Chouji, and Chouji now looking back.

Moving so their lips were level with each other, Shikamaru pressed his mouth to Chouji's. Their lips stayed sealed, no tongue was needed. And just as quickly as they had connected, they parted.

Night rolled in on Konoha as quickly as Chouji could put away a Korean Bar-B-Q dinner. For the ninja with swirls on his cheeks, time passed fast since Shikamaru left him to go home. They stayed together for a while, walking around the village, but after about the seventh mile and the tenth bag of chips, Shikamaru decided to get back to his house and get the grading out of the way. Now, Chouji stood outside his room, his ears listening to the sounds of the insects chirping in the moist night air, and his eyes watching as fireflies flew around the yard. As one came near, Chouji reached his hand out and grabbed in from it's flight. Holding it for a few seconds, and then opening his hands, Chouji examined the bug as it didn't fly away. It fluttered its' wings, its' yellow light blinking quickly as it tried to lift off. Chouji looked closely and noticed, that thanks to his sudden encasement of the bug, he had crippled one of the wings. The slightest twinge of guilt knotted inside of Chouji's stomach. However, after several more attempts, the firefly took off, and though flying lower than usual, and having to struggle to stay up, it still managed to fly.

As Chouji watched the firefly mix with several more, he noticed behind it, Shikamaru standing between a few bushes. Chouji could feel something was different, like the Shikamaru he had just seen earlier wasn't the Shikamaru he was seeing now. In fact, when Chouji really thought about it, every time Shikamaru came over at night, he seemed different. As Shikamaru walked closer, occupying Chouji's eyes, Chouji failed to notice the firefly, that had worked so hard to stay in the air, fall to the ground.

As quickly as the night had come, Shikamaru was even quicker in getting himself and Chouji down to nothing but their underwear. His coming at night meant nothing other than one thing, he wanted to have Chouji. Shikamaru and Chouji embraced as they gave each other a heated kiss. Backing up, Chouji pinned Shikamaru against the wall, his hands rubbing at his back while Shikamaru had his hands on Chouji's crotch, prodding him hungrily. Chouji's face was flushed with heat, and his blood rushed down south so fast he felt slightly faint for a few seconds. His crotch throbbed in Shikamaru's hands, it wanted more than to just be touched.

Pushing Chouji back an inch and placing his fingers at Chouji's waistband, Shikamaru quickly pulled down the obstructing material and went to his knees. Chouji placed his hands on the wall and leaned over as Shikamaru wrapped his hand around Chouji's length, the warmth from Shikamaru's skin sending all kinds of sensations through Chouji's body. Placing his mouth dangerously close, and breathing hot breath out so that the moist air would tease Chouji, Shikamaru just basked in the presence of such an amazing work of art. This, after all, was why he was here, so he could hold this juggernaut in his hands, so he could taste the salt that laced each and every inch of its' being, so he could control what he felt like he should be able to own.

Lightly, tauntingly, Shikamaru let out his tongue and slid it across the slit of Chouji's prick. Chouji bit his lip in anticipation for the mouth to engulf him, but until then, his brow broke out in a sweat as he felt the slickness tickle as his sensitive head. The length in Shikamaru's hands twitched every time he licked at the slit, wordlessly begging for more. Giving in, but only by a little, Shikamaru opened his mouth and let only the head in before closing his lips around the flesh and suckling at it. Shikamaru could feel himself pulsate underneath his boxers, but he ignored it, that wasn't what he wanted to worry himself about.

Working as much of it in as he could, Shikamaru began to fully suck on the meat once Chouji brought down a hand to rest on the top of his head, urging him on. He didn't need to be told twice, for once he took it in, and the large hand on his head removed itself with a deep groan from it owner, Shikamaru couldn't be stopped. He went slow, not wanting to try and speed things up when he really just wanted enjoy himself. Chouji didn't seem to mind, just so long as it was being sucked, he didn't care how fast Shikamaru went.

Hands wandered up Chouji's thighs as his boner was being sucked for all it was worth. The hands tickled the tender flesh of his legs, repeating the same cycle of going up and down and Shikamaru continued to do his job. Chouji felt like his legs were going to buckle under his weight at any moment. Having to stand up while Shikamaru fed himself was a test to see just how strong Chouji was. His knees shook, his hands grew sweaty against the wall and started to slide down, causing Chouji to have to reposition his hands before he would fall on top of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was ready to move on. Taking Chouji out of his mouth, Shikamaru pulled off his shorts and then sat down, his back against the wall and his legs spread as he put a few of his fingers in his mouth and sucked them enough to get them wet. Chouji stepped back a foot and watched Shikamaru, waiting for a clue as to what was to come next. Shikamaru took his fingers and rubbed them against his lower entrance, slightly pushing them in and letting out a hiss as he continued to look at Chouji, who had now begun to understand. Chouji got down to his knees, scooting forward enough to be close enough so that he could help Shikamaru play with himself.

Chouji put two fingers in his mouth and removed Shikamaru's hand, replacing it with his, pushing his fingers into Shikamaru. Shikamaru wrapped his hand around his erection, touching it finally after so long of it crying for attention. He oozed with the pre-juices, and his body ached with pleasure as he pumped himself while Chouji fucked him with his fingers. Taking his fingers out, licking them again, and then putting them back into Shikamaru, Chouji was beginning to itch for a bigger entrance.

While Shikamaru was still wet, Chouji removed his fingers again and pumped himself a few times, getting himself for what he had been waiting for. Shikamaru had the slightest glimmer of fear in his eyes, but he didn't care if it hurt. If Chouji's fingers felt as good as they did, his dick had to have been better by a hundred percent. Chouji, still sitting on his legs, let go of himself long enough so that he could lift Shikamaru up. Chouji gripped Shikamaru's thighs as he lifted him up, his sweaty back making it easy for Shikamaru to slide up the wall those few inches. Chouji shifted himself further underneath Shikamaru, and then, slowly, he let him come down.

Shikamaru bit his lip as he felt Chouji press at his entrance, and then as he felt it rip inside of him, Shikamaru bit down hard on his lip, causing blood to run from the wound. The pain in his lip didn't mask the burning pain in his ass, however. His eyes were blinded by white-hot pain, his teeth still clamped down on his lip as the burning in his body didn't seem to want to fade. His muscles were, indeed, stretched to their limits, and judging by the pain, perhaps a bit over their limits. Chouji noticed the intense pain in his friend's face, and so, he just held Shikamaru still as he hoped he would get used to the pain soon.

In time, muscles relaxed and allowed the thickness to have a temporary home inside of the smaller boy. With the pain gone, and his lust once again raging through his veins, Shikamaru pumped himself as Chouji began his slow thrusts. Though still slightly awkward, the feeling of penetration quickly warmed itself on Shikamaru. What was a slight tickle at first, it now grew stronger and stronger with each pump that Shikamaru gave himself. Chouji, too, was amazed by the sensation soaring through him. With each barge and the tightness of his friend, Chouji was at a loss. Nothing could possibly be that wonderful, not even Korean Bar-B-Q gave him such pleasure.

Shikamaru knew he wouldn't last long, every move that Chouji would make inside him would seemingly push some unseeable button that boiled his seed, getting it ready for an eruption. No thoughts were going through either one of their heads. The only thing they were running on was instinct, a basic instinct that told them to fuck, fuck and not stop till they were crying with their climax.

Shikamaru could feel it coming as he furiously stroked himself, one of his hands clutching at Chouji's hand which was still holding onto his thigh. Noticing the hold on his hand, Chouji watched as Shikamaru face twisted upon his release. Shikamaru shot his seed out like someone who hadn't come in a week would have. It rose into the air, a heavy load, with some even getting on Chouji's chest. Things for Shikamaru had come to an end, but for Chouji, there were still a few good thrusts before he sent his seed into his friend.

Seeing Shikamaru's exhausted face, Chouji leaned forward and caught him in a hungry kiss, the taste of blood from Shikamaru's lip drenching Chouji's tongue. Swallowing the metallic taste, Chouji moved back as he felt his stomach begin to flutter. Shikamaru just watched Chouji as Chouji had watched him. Chouji's face cringed, and at the same time his thrusts stopped. Chouji didn't need to move his hips anymore as he felt his seed gush out. Shikamaru closed his eyes as he felt a warmth flood his insides. Chouji threw his head back as he neared the end of his finish, and once he was back to his senses, he slipped himself out of Shikamaru, letting the other boy sit on the ground as he stood up to stretch his legs, which had grown numb from his sitting on them.

Shikamaru couldn't move at first, he was still blown away from the feelings he had been giving. But, all it took was a pinch in the back of his head to know he had truly reached his limit. And true to his style, Shikamaru got up and dressed, leaving only after having finished just a minute ago. Chouji laid on the floor after Shikamaru left. For some reason, even more than before, he felt Shikamaru was acting strange. He had never really pictured Shikamaru letting him dominate, and even if he was tired and afraid his mother would discover him missing, Chouji was sure Shikamaru would stick around for more than a few seconds. The way he just left every time, it sickened Chouji to think of it, but what if Shikamaru saw nothing more than a piece of ass? Chouji's mind rewound to earlier that day. Shikamaru kissed him, and the kiss seemed so full of love that Chouji couldn't believe that all Shikamaru wanted was sex. No, there had to have been another explanation. Perhaps Shikamaru had his reasons, and Chouji didn't want to make the wrong assumption, and feel stupid later for thinking falsely of his best friend. Chouji let the thoughts slip from his mind, no longer wanting to worry over something he didn't have the full grasp of. Instead, letting his mind wonder, Chouji fell asleep on the floor, not even thinking of covering himself.

------------------------------------

Alright! I finished this chapter. This was really, really long. Like, 14 pages on. But, I like my stuff long. I hope you all like it, and after I update my Kiba/Kankuro story again, I'll update this one. I like to switch stories so I don't get bored. Well, until then... Adios!

Oh, did you catch the firefly foreshadowing? Hope you did, and didn't just scan to the smut, naughty bunch of Lazyies. Wonder what it could mean... hummmmm?

DarkHabit


End file.
